Say Something
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: When Jason Grace first heard the rumors about the child killer Nico di Angelo, he couldn't believe it. 14 year olds weren't murderers, and they were NOT insane. Until a dare from his psychology project partner sends him on a quest to seek the truth. Now Jason's stuck, between doing the right thing, and a tenacious friendship with a killer. The catch? Nico is supposed to be dead. AU
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Nico, it's time for me to go."

Bianca winced as Nico stared up at her, eyes blank and emotionless. She saw him like this every day, at four p.m. exactly, the visitation hour. That's the way it was at Hope Mission. Every patient was on a tight schedule. Breakfast at 7:30, one-on-one consultations with doctors after every meal, more meetings with doctors and social workers throughout the day, multiple "community" group sessions ect. Mental hospitals were set up that way on purpose. They were supposed to help people through their problems, and, apparently, the ordered system helped.

It hurt her to see him this way. It was like he was blaming her for his current state of existence. It wasn't her fault though. At least that's what she told herself.

Nico was thirteen now, and had been at Hope Mission for a year, with no change. He was simply, not there. He would eat, sleep, go to group sessions, but he was always silent. He'd been that way since their mother had died.

No… since their mother, Maria di Angelo had been murdered, choked to death by her maniac son.

That wasn't the whole story though. Bianca knew Nico wasn't a maniac. But she also didn't know what had triggered his sudden violence either. Neither did the doctors. He had always been a sweet, kind kid. He was kind of nerdy, and addicted to card games like Mythomagic. Nico was smart, top of his class. He had shown no signs of any metal malfunction or health issue. The question Bianca and the doctors kept asking was, why? Why now?

Bianca gave Nico's hand one last squeeze and stood to leave. His nurse turned her attention from the conversation she had been having with Nico's roommate, a half-blind kid who was being treated for depression and multiple suicide attempts, named Ethan Nakamura.

"This must be hard for you," the nurse, Kelli, said. The woman was in her thirties, and had a kindly smile. Bianca had been having these conversations with her for months. While they got old, she knew Kelli meant well.

"I just wish I understood. I feel that if I knew more, I would be able to help him, you know?"

Kelli nodded, clutching her clipboard, "He'll come through, Bianca. You'll see."

For what was not the first time, Bianca wished her father was here. He always waited outside, as to avoid looking at his "failure" son. Bianca guessed that he was still upset about their mother's death. But she also knew that the fact that he showed up at all, meant that he at least cared.

She met him outside the door, leaning up against a strip of white painted drywall, in-between two large windows. Everything was bright here, so unlike the dark house she and Nico had grown up in. Bianca always found it a bit strange, to see her tall, scary looking father, bathed in so much sunlight.

"No change?"

Bianca shook her head no, as they walked side by side to the car outside. The hospital was up on a hill, untainted by the urban California landscape below. It was ideally located; the patients could recuperate in isolation, while the staff and visiting families could live in the city, with all of its luxuries. Bianca always loved coming up here, even if she always left sad.

She still had hope though. Nico wasn't a lost cause. He WOULD get better. He would come home, go back to school, graduate, get a girlfriend, and live his life. That's what she prayed for, every night before bed, where her father couldn't hear her.

That night at dinner, Bianca and her father fought… again.

"How could you ever say that?!"

"It's his fault!"

"He's your son!"

"He is NO son of mine, Bianca!" her father slammed down on the table, causing all of the dishes to go airborne for a few seconds, "I pay his medical bills, I take you to that stupid hospital, because if I didn't you would never shut up about it. I personally couldn't care less if he gets better or not!"

Bianca could feel the anger rising up in her throat. Why did he keep lying to himself? He had to care. He wouldn't do so much if he didn't, right?

Either that or he cared about her happiness more than Nico's, and as her happiness was tied to his, her father had to keep Nico around. The thought revolted her.

"Please, stop saying that, Father. Mama wouldn't want you to say something so harsh."

She suddenly wondered if she had crossed a boundary, because he stood up suddenly. Bianca expected to be hit, or screamed at, but instead he glared at her, eyes steely cold.

His glare was more terrifying than his yell.

"You will never say something like that again, Bianca. Understand?"

She slowly stood up, pushing away her unfinished steak, "Yes, Father".

"Good. You are dismissed."

Bianca went to her room, careful not to slam the door, despite her frustration. She didn't want to provoke her father more. He had only begun to be so unreasonable in recent months, after countless psychiatrists, and medications had proven to be a waste on Nico. She wasn't sure if her father was angry with the doctors or at the waste of money that they didn't have. They weren't poor, but they were not exactly millionaires either.

She laid on her bed after changing into sweatpants and closed her eyes, trying to will herself to sleep. Sleep always helped calm her nerves after a fight. Not to mention she had a big test tomorrow. She needed her rest.

As she drifted off to sleep, she sent up a silent prayer, to any deity who might be listening,

"Please, if you're there, if you can hear me, help Nico. Heal him. Do whatever you have to. Just let him have his life back. Please."

Bianca awoke a few hours later to the sound of fire trucks, and helicopters. She glanced over, bleary eyed, and saw that the mountain was on fire.

No, not the mountain. A very specific building on the mountain. Hope Mission Mental Hospital.

Nico.

She bolted upright, or tried too, but her writs were lashed to the bedposts. Her feet were tied together, and her door was open. What was going on?

A search light flashed into her window and she saw a figure standing by the foot of her bed. His tiny form was dark and emaciated, due to his refusal to eat hospital food. His blank, unfeeling gaze was focused on her face, and the surprise and relief she felt at the sight of him made Bianca temporarily forget her terror.

"Nico, you're alright," he didn't get caught in the fire. That was good.

He didn't respond to her, per the usual, and Bianca noticed he was clutching one the pillows from her father's bedroom. She realized with a jolt that their father wasn't home. He had left for his night shift hours ago.

Her mind began to race, trying to piece together the situation. If Nico wasn't up there, he had somehow managed to escape. How he had done that was beyond Bianca's comprehension, but he was smart, and resourceful. He was capable of at least that much.

Bianca struggled a little against her bonds, and thought about asking Nico to help her, but closed her mouth as dread clutched at her. Nico was the only other one here. He had probably tied her up like this; her father never would have done anything of the sort, no matter how angry he was. Which meant that Nico had purposefully tied her down in her sleep. Why?

So she couldn't struggle. She watched him walk over to her vanity, still clutching the pillow, and pick up a framed picture of them from before he had been institutionalized. While his back was turned she tried once again to escape, but found his makeshift cuffs too difficult to break. She tried not to groan in frustration. Why did her little brother have to be so good with knots?

Nico pocketed the picture in his charred cargo pants, which were wet on the bottom. He smelled vaguely like gasoline. Bianca got a horrible thought. Had he started the fire that was currently burning down the hospital? She wouldn't be surprised, but she hoped beyond a hope that it wasn't true. That would mean that he would have committed an act of homicide, if anyone was still inside. She had no proof that he actually had murderous intent. His psychiatrist had once told Bianca that she did not think Nico had had any malicious forethought before killing their mother. Most likely, he had just wanted her to be quiet, but had gone too far. But it was only a theory, and they didn't know for sure. He had never said or done anything to agree or disagree with the theory.

He's going to kill me, she realized. Nico wouldn't be going to all this trouble he didn't intend to silence her forever. She would be his first true murder victim.

He was THIRTEEN. A high school freshman. What was going on in his head that lead him to believe that killing her was a good thing? Didn't he see that she cared about him? That she was trying to help him?

He stood next to her bed, one hand on her arm, which was starting to cramp from being forced into such a strange position. His hands were icy cold, like a corpse.

She tried one last time, but instead of struggling she attempted to reason with him.

"Nico… please. You don't want to do this. Trust me."

It wasn't much, but she saw him hesitate. For a second, his eyes didn't look lifeless. He looked like a lost, scared, little kid. Then it was gone, and he was pressing the pillow up against her face.

Death came slowly. It took him a few minutes to realize that she wasn't dying right away, since she could still breathe though a small air pocket between her and the pillow. He finally sat on her chest, and, despite his small size, started to crush her rib cage and her diaphragm. He pushed up on her jaw with one hand, and pressed harder with the pillow with the other, effectively obstructing her nostrils. She stopped trying to fight for breath. Her muscles began to relax, despite the fact that her lungs were screaming for air.

Even as her vision dimmed, and she began to see the light at the end to the tunnel, she forgave Nico. She wasn't angry. Even as he snuffed out her life force, she loved him. And she prayed that one day; she would see him again, in whatever afterlife she would be heading to.

Finally, her heart stopped beating, and all was still.

**I've had this fic in my head for a while now, and I thought, what the hell. I'll just write it. **

**Just so you know, I get all of my knowledge of mental hospitals from movies, the Internet, and this book called _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's__ Nest. _Nor do I know anything about psychology aside from those sources, and my friends who are taking the class. **

**Just thought I should warn you.**


	2. I

I

Jason hated being the new kid.

He felt awkward and uncomfortable. He wished fervently that he could go back to New York, however he was smart enough to know that was one wish that would never come true. He could never go back. That bridge had completely closed a long time ago.

Jason cursed as he heard the final bell ring. Late on his first day. He was going to make a WONDERFUL first impression.

He squared his shoulders and strode into his first period class, careful to not let his feeling of total embarrassment grace his facial features. He stepped up to the teacher, who, without a word, pointed to the only empty desk, which was in the back, next to a really pretty girl with braided hair.

Taking his seat, he met the eyes of every kid staring at him, who each automatically looked away upon realizing he was watching them. The teacher began to call roll, and Jason tuned her out, choosing instead to doodle in the corner of his notebook. Or at least pretend too. In actuality he was trying to get a better look at the girl next to him. She tried to downplay her beauty, no makeup, and an over sized flannel with short shorts, but it didn't work. He was a little mesmerized.

She glanced in his direction, and frowned.

"Eyes front, soldier."

Jason did as demanded and realized with a sense of panic that the lesson had started. He quickly flipped over to a new page in his notebook and furiously began to write notes. The lesson was on modern medicine, and advancements in psychology. It was interesting stuff, actually, but only Jason, and a blonde girl who was sitting up front seemed to have any interest in what the teacher was saying.

The teacher handed out slips of paper and told them to form groups of three for their first project of the semester. Great. Jason wondered if he could ask to work alone.

"Hey, newbie. Wanna join our group?"

Jason turned around and saw that the pretty girl from earlier and a boy with wild eyes and even crazier hair were sitting together. He didn't see any better options presenting themselves so he pushed his desk up against theirs.

"Hey, I'm Jason."

The girl smiled at him and gave him her hand to shake, "I'm Piper. And this bonehead here is…"

The other boy waved his hand, cutting her off, "Now, now Pipes. I'm a grown man. I can introduce myself," he flexed his muscles, basically doing his best to look cool, but instead coming across as downright ridiculous, "I am Leo Valdez, bad-boy supreme. Mechanic extraordinaire. Just don't ask me to spell anything. I'm no good with that."

Jason had to laugh. This Leo kid was actually kind of funny, even if he looked scrawny and silly, "Am I expected to call you all that? Or can I just call you Leo?"

Leo put on his best _The Thinker_ face, "Well, _mi amigo, _while I would _prefer_ bad-boy supreme, I suppose you can just call me Leo."

Piper hit him with her notebook, "Would you QUIT with the bad-boy supreme thing already?"

"Not till it catches on."

Piper hit him again, a small smile on her face as he tried to swat her away, "Sorry, he's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, if you know what I mean."

"Hey! I'm smart! Don't be giving Jason the wrong idea!"

Jason laughed, "I believe you're smart man. Don't worry."

"I _wasn't_ worried. Just mildly concerned."

Piper sighed, "Boys, we have a project to start. Any ideas?"

Jason looked at his paper, "we have to do a project on an event that has happened in the past two years. It can be on any subject, as long as it is local, and related to medical or psychiatric advancements, or failures. Doesn't sound too bad."

"You would think," Leo said, "Except that even though we're in smack dab center of celebrity rehab area, nothing all the interesting has happened in the past two years."

"That's not true," Piper said, "They made some real improvements to the constructions of mental hospitals after that fire last year."

"What fire?" Jason hated being out of the loop, but he was new. That was only to be expected.

"Dude, I can't believe you haven't heard yet. There used to be this mental hospital right up on the mountain behind the school," he pointed to a direction somewhere behind him, "It was super successful, until last year, when it burned to the ground in a freak accident. Killed everyone inside, including the night staff. The police reported that no one made it out alive."

"The police?" if Leo felt the need to make the distinction of the police, then there had to be more to the story, "Was there someone else who reported something different?"

Leo wiggled his fingers, "I'm an excellent hacker. The same night of the accident, a friend of our friend Percy, Bianca, was found dead in her house, tied to the bedposts. Her brother was a patient in the hospital, had been for a year. So it couldn't have been a coincidence. I hacked into the network. Turns out her brother, Nico di Angelo, was the only body that didn't turn up. The police kept it quiet though. Didn't want people getting scared. The people of this town thought all of the patients up there were crazies. Most weren't though, usually they were the typical patients that suffered from anorexia or depression. But this particular kid… well, he killed his mom. Went completely AWOL. When it first happened, word spread fast, and if people thought he was still around, they would panic. So it was better to keep things 'hush hush.'"

Piper nodded, "There are… rumors, though."

"Rumors?" Jason knew they should be working on their project, but he was intrigued. Who knew this place would actually have crazy stories?

Piper leaned in, keeping her voice low, "There are some students… and adults, who think he's, still up there. In the ruins. Leo and I went up there once a couple of months ago, as a dare from Percy. We went in the day time, but still. The place is really creepy. Its super quiet and not much has grown back yet, except grass and weeds. We tried to climb some burnt stairs onto a remaining section of the second floor, but we both thought we saw someone. It was only for a second, but he was really skinny, with really long dark hair, like Bianca used to describe Nico kind of like that to Percy, before she died. So we panicked and ran. Some kids try and go up there at night. Most run back home and never go back. One kid was found dead, strangled, most likely. They never found his killer. So no one goes up there anymore."

Jason could feel the wheels in his brain turning, "but you said that they made advancements because of this fire right?"

Piper nodded, "Mostly structural, and preventative, to ensure it never happens again…. But there was some doctors who used some of the surviving data they got from the surviving, traumatized day staff and doctors to make some new type of anti depressant…" Piper seemed to realize something, "Which is exactly the kind of the thing we would need for our project."

"Now just hold on a minute, guys. This place burned down," Leo was waving his hands, franticly, "We're supposed to interview someone, _associated with the event, _AND we have to actually go to the place and give firsthand accounts of what we observe. I don't know about you, but I am NOT going back there again."

"I'm sure we can find one of the day shift doctors. Most of them still work in other medical places around here, "Piper said.

"Besides, we don't have any other ideas," Jason pointed out.

Leo looked like he wanted to protest, but stopped with a look from Piper, "Fine. But on one condition."

"Name it," Jason said eagerly.

"I want to you to go there. Tonight. And tell me what you see. If you think it's safe, then we'll do it. But then and only then."

"Leo that's-"

"Unreasonable, Pipes? I don't think so. Every other kid has been up there. It seems only right Jason knows what he's getting into."

"But at night-"

"It's creepier that way. Much more exciting. So what do you say, Jason? Do we have a deal?"

Jason could already feel himself getting excited. The sensible part of him would be to refuse, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. This was the most exciting project he'd done in years. He couldn't pass it up.

"You have yourself a deal, bad-boy supreme."

**I've had this fic in my head for a while now, and I thought, what the hell. I'll just write it. **

**Just so you know, I get all of my knowledge of mental hospitals from movies, the Internet, and this book called _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's__ Nest. _Nor do I know anything about psychology aside from those sources, and my friends who are taking the class. **

**Just thought I should warn you.**


	3. II

**SO apparently something got screwed up and this chapter never got posted. Sorry about that guys. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.**

II

It took Jason almost an hour to drive up the mountain. By then, the full moon was well over head, and most of the lights in the city below him were extinguished. He pulled right up to a half demolished barbed wire fence. He grabbed his flashlight from the passenger seat, and clicked it on. The driveway leading to the site was on the other side of the fence.

It was about 1:00 a.m. Jason didn't want to tell his dad where he was going, he would only tell Thalia, who would try everything in her power to prevent him from leaving. He hated disappointing his older sister, after everything she had done for him. He also didn't want to look like an idiot in front of his new friends. So he had to take the risk.

He ducked under a piece of wire, and scanned his surroundings. There were shadows of structures up ahead, not too far, he hoped. He hadn't brought any water, which in hindsight was pretty stupid. He set out, glad that he had worn his sneakers. There were weeds everywhere, poking up in between the cracks in the concrete. He listened for signs of life, in the form of animals, and other high school kids. But all he heard was the surrounding oak tree leaves rustling in the slight breeze.

Jason could see why the place scared people. After ten minutes or so of walking, he reached a partially destroyed archway. There were small pieces of sharp glass at his feet, and judging from the remaining architecture he was standing at the entrance. He stepped inside, trying not to trip on nearly invisible piles of stone, and half burned wood.

The inside was so large; he couldn't pick out where the edges of the ruins were. He was surrounded by shadows on all sides, and he wished he had a stronger flashlight. There was a charred stone wall about 20 feet in front of him, with the remains of a brick fireplace. He made that his goal, keeping his senses alert for danger. _Not that hanging around this place is not extremely dangerous or stupid to begin with_, Jason thought sarcastically.

Jason inspected the fireplace. Nothing much there, except some remains of fake wood. Which meant the fireplace was probably most likely gas. He didn't know why that would be important but he tucked the information away for future reference.

He turned to the right and noticed a staircase. It seemed to be the most intact structure he had seen so far. It may have been carpeted once, but now it was nothing but shoddy remains of half burnt wood, and cracked concrete. He guessed this was the staircase that Leo and Piper had told him about.

He took a step toward it. If Nico di Angelo was really still here, Piper had hinted this was where they had thought they had seen him. Jason had spoken to some kids in his other classes. They had all grown up with him and his sister, so they could tell him all kind of stories about the di Angelo's. Apparently Bianca had doted on Nico growing up, even after their mom's death. Nico had been well liked, by pretty much everyone. He had been kind, one of those scary smart kids, but the kind who teachers used to complain about because Nico would rather play card games than worry about grades. Those who had known him, had been convinced he had been destined to go places in life.

What made a kid like that end up in a place like this? Jason didn't have an answer, and the only way he would get it, is if he tracked the kid down and asked Nico himself. Which was a horrible idea, given the guy's track record, but Jason thought that maybe, coming from an outsider, he may be able to get the guy to talk to him. Maybe even get him out of here, and to someone who could help him.

It was with those secret thoughts in mind that Jason climbed up the staircase. He thought he heard something creak above him as he climbed, and he thought about turning around. But his pride and hero complex wouldn't let him. He, at the very least, wanted to go farther than Piper and Leo had.

He reached the top, and took a deep breath. He shone his flashlight into the dark space. There was a dilapidated cot pushed up against one of the remaining walls. The only other wall was across from him, half burned. There was no ceiling. There were clothes folded into neat stacks next to the cot, and a small fire circle, close to the cot and clothes, but not close enough to threaten to burn any of it. There was a Cup of Noodle container, still steaming, sitting next to the smoking fire.

So there was definitely someone staying here. He wondered why no one ever saw the smoke. And then realized that the trees, and the wall, probably blocked people's views. It was the perfect hiding spot.

He shone his light on the fire again. The food looked fresh, and the flame looked like it had just been extinguished.

Which meant Jason was not alone.

Jason spun around as something human launched itself at him. Jason fell backward, away from the stairs and towards the fire. He grabbed on to the strangers wrists, pushing sickly pale hands away from his face. His opponent was smaller, but was definitely strong. Jason's grip broke, and a tiny hand clawed at his face. Nails raked open his skin, and his cheek exploded in agony. Jason kicked upward, and his foot made contact with what he guessed was the other guy's groin. He heard a barely audible hiss of pain, and took the momentary distraction to flip his lighter opponent over onto his back. Within seconds, he had the struggling form pinned down.

The kid he had been fighting could be seen clearly, now that the full moon was over the treetops. His opponent's eyes were wild, like the really sick killers from the movie the Crazies, with shadows so dark, he looked like a P.O.W. from one of the movies he'd watched about World War II. His hair was long, dark, and looked like it hadn't been washed in over a year. He was wearing an oversized aviator's jacket, which made him appear even smaller. The kid was so much smaller than him, that if he hadn't been so vicious in his attack, Jason would have felt sorry for him.

The kid wasn't struggling, which was good. The bad news was, Jason had lost his flashlight. There was no way he'd find his way down the stairs without it. He noticed it, just in front of him, next to the fire.

Jason guessed this was Nico di Angelo. He couldn't think of anyone else it could be. He fit the physical descriptions he had gotten, at least.

Which meant letting him go was probably a really bad idea.

Jason, despite how completely freaked out he was, looked down at Nico. The kid's expression was blank, even his eyes. It was as if he had shut down completely.

"Listen. My name is Jason. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to get my flashlight and leave. Okay?"

The kid made no sign he had even heard him. Jason tried to think back on his limited knowledge of psychology; however, his meager instruction did not include how to reason with mental hospital escapes. Especially one who was known to kill.

"I'm going to let go now. All I ask is that you don't attack me."

Jason slowly released his grip. Nico didn't move, so Jason took that as a sign that he was compliant. Jason stood up, not taking his eye off his temporary prisoner. He turned his body so that his back was facing the fireplace and slowly took backward steps until his foot touched his flashlight. Nico was sitting up now, still watching him with those creepy, dull eyes.

Jason, holding his gaze, leaned down to pick up his flashlight. He didn't turn it on, so he wouldn't startle Nico. He was slow and careful. Jason didn't want to trigger another attack.

Jason started towards the staircase, and Nico stood up, so fast Jason almost dropped his flashlight in surprise. They stood face to face, neither one moving. It quickly turned into a staring contest.

Jason didn't back down, and eventually, Nico blinked. He looked surprised for a moment, like he wasn't used to his scaring tactics not working.

"Look, I just want to go back to my car, and go home. I'm sorry I bothered you, and I'm sorry I hurt you. Please, let me leave in peace, and I won't tell anyone you're here. Okay?"

Nico hesitated for a moment, and then moved aside. Jason walked past him slowly. He didn't feel safe, especially when they were directly side by side. He made it to the staircase and turned to look back. Nico hadn't moved, but he was watching him carefully, seemingly cautious, and maybe a little curious. Jason wasn't sure which one it was.

He made his way down the stairs slowly, and picked his way back to the entrance. Once he was sure Nico couldn't see him anymore he broke into a run.

He had to get away.

But at the same time, he had to know more. He had to understand this kid, now that he knew that he was actually there, and not some rumor created by the high school kids to scare each other.

He needed to talk to his project partners.


	4. III

II

Jason was early to first period psychology. He had been so wrapped up in thoughts about what had transpired the night before that he hadn't fallen asleep. As a result he felt like a zombie, but he could at least take this extra time to do some research.

Jason sat on the carpet across from his classroom, pulled out his laptop and logged into the school's internet, which was made available to students for academic purposes. He figured that he was technically doing his psychology project, so if anyone looked over his shoulder or asked questions he wouldn't look suspicious.

He pulled up the search engine and his fingers hovered over the key board. Where to start?

After giving it some thought, he typed in the name of the hospital. The first articles that cropped up pertained to the fire. He skimmed a couple, and didn't find any information that Leo hadn't told him the day before. So he forged onward, and after a couple of pages, he found something like what he was looking for.

There was an interview by a Dr. Claymore, who had been a psychiatrist for Hope Mission for nearly twenty years before the fire. The interview had been largely ignored in the sea of articles describing the horrible tragedy of the fire, but to Jason, it was exactly what he was looking for.

The transcript of the interview was long, about twenty pages or so. Jason skipped some of the questions, such as background history of Dr. Claymore, and pulled up information he could actually use.

**Page 10**

**Interviewer: With all of the rumors floating around, do you really believe any one of your own patients could have started the fire?**

There was no name, but Jason inferred their statement to mean Nico. The interview was fairly recent, so by then rumors must have reached him. Then again, Jason knew he shouldn't make assumptions.

**Dr. Claymore: I do not place credit in rumors. I am a man of fact. In reference to your question, however, while I am legally obligated not to talk about my patients directly, I can honestly say that none of my patients, even those I had a hard time getting through too, would never have ever committed such an act. **

It was a cryptic answer, Jason realized, to keep the interviewer away from barred territory. Jason wondered if Dr. Claymore's comment about him having difficulty getting through to his patients held hidden meaning. He didn't want to look too much into his words, like some crazy English teacher, but after last night's experience, he couldn't help but wonder.

**Interviewer: In that case, do you really believe that it was a gas leak that caused the hospital to go up in flames?**

**Dr. Claymore: That's what the so called experts tell me. I can't say I entirely believe them though. There was no evidence to suggest a gas leak, and even if there had been, there was no way a fire could have ignited with all of the safety precautions. I do not know what truly caused the fire, but I do suspect not all is as it seems, in regards to this terrible tragedy.**

**Interviewer: I know you said you do not place credit in rumors, but you are a psychiatrist. Surely you have heard the rumors about the hospital "ghost"?**

**Dr. Claymore: Yes, I have.**

**Interviewer: What do you make of them?**

**Dr. Claymore: Rumors are spread because someone believes them to be true. Most of the time they are false, and in this case, I imagine some silly teenagers went up to the remains and scared each other, and then thought to cover up their embarrassment by blaming it on a ghost. **

_Well, not really._

**Interviewer: Well surely you have heard the descriptions of this ghost. He was a former patient of yours, was he not?**

** Dr. Claymore: All of the hospitals inhabitants died in the fire, ma'am. That was made perfectly clear. So there is no way Nico di Angelo would still be hanging around, and quite frankly, I am appalled that anyone would try and turn such a horrible event into something to be mocked, particularly using him. **

**Interviewer: Any reason as to why people would want to turn Nico di Angelo in a scapegoat?**

**Dr. Claymore: I have ideas and theories, but legally, I cannot share them publicly.**

**Interviewer: Surely you could make an exception-**

**Dr. Claymore: No, I've told you as much as I can. This interview is over.**

**Interviewer: But… Never mind. Thank you for your time, Dr. Claymore. **

Jason quickly searched the name Dr. Claymore. He came up with some results in various states, but there was only one in the state of California. He worked in a nearby Children's Hospital. Jason jotted down the address in his notebook, and closed his laptop as the bell rang to signal the rush to class. He quickly packed up his things and dashed into his classroom. He was the first one there, in contrast to the fiasco of the day before.

"Jason? May speak with you for a moment?"

Jason put his bag down at his seat and made his way over to his teacher. Mrs. Darling was a kindly woman, a few inches shorter than him, with long, curly hair she had pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled up at him, adjusting her glasses.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?"

"Not at all, Jason. I simply wanted to know how your first day was."

Jason was a little surprised that she would be interested in something like that but he appreciated that she seemed to care.

"Not too bad. Made a couple of friends."

"Such as Leo and Piper?"

"Yes," Jason didn't like the way that she said that, "Why is there something wrong with them?"

"Oh no honey," she smiled and shook her head, "They're good students. They can be trouble makers, but you don't look like the type of kid to get involved in that type of riff-raff."

"No ma'am," Jason smiled back, glad for the positive tone of her voice, "I try not to get into too much trouble."

"Good," Mrs. Darling was glancing behind his head at the clock on the far side of the room. Seemingly satisfied with the time, she turned her attention back to him.

"You should sit down. The late bell is about to ring."

"Yes ma'am. It was a pleasure to talk with you."

If Mrs. Darling was happy before, she was positively glowing now, "Why thank you sweetie! I enjoyed talking with you as well."

He took his seat right before the late bell rang. Piper wasn't there yet, but he could see Leo building a helicopter out of rubber bands out of the corner of his eye. Jason wondered if the kid's hands ever stopped moving.

About halfway through the period they were split into groups again to work more on their projects. Jason pushed his desk up against Leo's, who was so intent on his work, he didn't notice him.

"Hey, Leo? Earth to Leo?"

Leo jumped and shot a rubber band point blank across the room. It smacked another student on the back of the head, and Leo froze.

"Crap. That was Clarisse wasn't it."

"Um, yes?" Jason said, taking note of his panicked expression.

"Shit. Do me a favor and pretend like nothing happened."

"You're being weird," Jason said, "But whatever." Honestly, Jason didn't even know who Clarisse was, much less why Leo was so freaked out by her.

"She isn't coming over here is she?"

Jason glanced back over at Clarisse. While she looked angry, she didn't seem to know who had hit her, "Nah man, you're good."

"Thanks man," Leo put the remaining rubber bands in his pockets, "I wish Piper was here today. I had something really cool I wanted to show her."

Jason nodded, "Yeah where is she?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "You would want to know. You know she's not interested right?"

"Sorry?"

"I saw you yesterday, staring at her. I'm telling you, you're not her type."

"I wasn't staring. And that's not why I asked."

"Really?" Leo raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

Jason tried hard not to look embarrassed, "She has our paper." Which was a lie of course. Jason had it in his backpack.

"That is obviously a lie, but I'll let it slide," Leo made a show with his hands of waving aside the issue, "So did you see anything?"

"Sorry?" Jason was still caught up in trying not to blush that Leo's question stunned him.

"Last night, you went to the hospital right? So what did you see?"

_Oh. _Jason struggled for an answer. He had promised Nico that he wouldn't say anything about his residency at the abandoned place. Not to mention, Jason barely knew Leo. He had no idea of knowing if he could keep a secret.

"Just a lot of destroyed walls and stuff. Nothing exciting."

Leo looked disappointed, "But no ghost?"

"No ghost."

Leo groaned, "Man, now I owe Piper ten bucks."

Jason smiled at that, though he was a little annoyed that these strangers were making bets on him already, "Maybe you shouldn't have made a bet on something so silly."

"You're right. But still. You really didn't see anyone up there?"

"No," Jason assured him, "But there are things that I am curious about. I have some ideas for our project. And an idea for someone to interview."  
"Oh really? Who is it?"

Jason could tell that as soon as the conversation had deviated towards schoolwork, Leo was suddenly trying very hard to look interested. Not everyone could enjoy school the way Jason did, he guessed.

"Yeah. Dr. Claymore. He used to work there."

"Okay. That's perfect then. We just need, you know, the rest of the project."

Jason shrugged, "We've got some time. Part one isn't even due for two more weeks."

"Two weeks? Then what are we doing sitting here talking about it?! We could be talking about something more exciting!"

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Like, I don't know… Last night's episode of Pretty Little Liars?"

Jason tried not to laugh, "I don't even watch that show."

"Me neither," Leo actually did laugh, but stopped abruptly, looking as if something had just dawned on him, "I just got an idea."

"What?" Jason was in good spirits, despite being tired. He hardly noted the mischievous look on Leo's face.

"I don't know anything about you. And you don't know anything about me. So we should hang out!"

Jason liked that idea, "Sounds awesome! When?"

Leo tapped his desk, "Well I get off work around five. How about you come over at about 5:30?"

Jason nodded, "That'll give me some time to get some stuff done. I'm game."

"Text you the address?"

Jason scrawled down his cell phone number, which Leo pocketed with a grin, "Well would you look at that. Now I've got something to look forward too."

Jason grinned with him. In his head he was making calculations. He split up the remainder of his day into two categories, homework, and going back to the hospital.  
Because he would be going back. Not just because Nico was there, but because he wanted to see what it looked like in the daylight. If he could learn more about Nico in the process, then that was even better.

Highly unlikely, but still. Jason couldn't help but hope that he could get the kid to open up to him, eventually.

After all, being up there all the time must get really lonely. Jason didn't like the idea of anyone being alone. And for good reason.

For him, being alone brought back too many bad memories.

**I dunno when the next chapter will be uploaded. I'm not very good with updating, as any of my continuous readers will know. I'll do my best to make updates as regularly as possible. **

**I also just started another fanfic for this fandom, called Stuck in Disneyland. If you want to read something less serious, and from Nico's P.O.V. I would appreciate if you guys would read it and maybe give me some feedback?**

**Now, for review replies:**

**Maskiee: I've never actually read any creepypasta, but I'll take that as a compliment. And this is not planned to be a Jasico romance. While I do ship it a little, my intentions for this story are for a more platonic relationship. But who knows, that may change. **

**being queen: Thanks! I'll do my best! I've never tried anything remotely like this before, so I'm not sure if I'm going it right XD**

**Darklily-theGreenDayfan: I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet. As long as it takes to having everything I want to happen happen, I guess :D. I'm glad you like it! I hope I will not disappoint. **

**yuMeNami: *SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED* Yes, he did actually kill Bianca, and his mother. That's part of the reason why he was in the hospital in the first place. You shall find out his motivations soon enough though!**


	5. IV

**Note: To those who have messaged me about the missing chapter, it's fixed now. You can find the first chapter with Nico in it under the title II. You'll want to read that one first so you can understand what's going on here. If you're new to this fanfic, or have already read the chapter, then no worries!**

IV

Jason drove up to the hospital entrance around three o' clock, right after school. He had his psychology homework in his backpack, along with some snacks in case he got hungry before he headed down to Leo's. He had a couple of ideas of their project, but he wanted to scope the place out before presenting any ideas to his project partners. He had a feeling most of the work for this thing was going to end up on him anyways, so he might as well start now.

Jason hopped over the barbed wire fence, which looked almost pathetic now that there was daylight. He took careful steps, admiring the thick canopy of trees above his head. The forest was alive with noise, from chirping birds, to buzzing bees. It was difficult to imagine that this place was the site of such a horrible tragedy.

It took Jason twice as long to reach the entrance this time, since he was admiring the scenery. He checked his watch and guessed that he had about an hour before he had to leave for Leo's. Better get started.

He stepped over a small pile of rubble and glass. The hospital looked much smaller in the daylight. There were support structure remains to his right, right up to wear the staircase was. The walls on the right and left of him were mostly in tact too, though they were charred, and all of the doors and windows were missing. Nearly every square inch of wall was covered in graffiti, and gang symbols. Cigarette buds littered the concrete floor, and there was a pile of beer cans, a couple unopened. There a few splatters of paint here and there as well, like a couple of guys had tried to start a game of paintball, but had given up.

Jason sat down on a brick right in the middle of what he decided was the atrium, and started sketching what he saw in his notebook. Mostly it was for his project, but he decided that having a map of the place wouldn't be a bad idea either. He judged that from the remains on the floor, he was a couple of feet from what would have been a wall separating the atrium from the cafeteria, which ended with the gas fireplace from the night before. He tried not to look at the staircase. Jason wondered if Nico was up there, or if he had run off to do who knows what. He couldn't dwell on it too much, but he half-hoped he was there. Maybe he would be curious enough to come down.

And then what? Nico would probably just attack him again, and Jason had no idea what to say to him. It was a nice thought, however.

The sun was starting to set at 4:00, courtesy of California winter weather, and by then Jason had made a pretty good dent in his psychology homework. He decided to call it a night, and head to Leo's. He stuffed his notebook in his backpack and stood.

_Shuffle_

Jason spun around at the sound, automatically tensing in preparation for a fight. Standing at the bottom of the staircase, was Nico, who seemed to be trying to make himself appear smaller by slinking back into the shadows. Jason relaxed a little, but still kept poised to bolt if he needed too.

"Why don't you come out? I'm not going to hurt you."

Nico had a blank expression on his face, like he had on the night before when Jason had him pinned down. Jason wondered what he had to hide that would make him put on a face like that.

Jason held out his hand and took a couple of steps forward, "Hey Nico. It's okay."

Nico immediately took a couple of steps away from him. His sickly thin frame was more noticeable in the sunlight, and he looked almost comical in his oversized clothes. There was something small and green in his hand, and he was playing with it nervously. Jason waited, taking care not to make any sudden movements.

Nico's expression gave a little and he cocked his head slightly, probably wondering what Jason was doing, standing by himself with his hand outstretched. Jason glanced up at the waning sun. He was going to be late.

Nico took a couple of steps towards him, seemingly fighting with indecision. Jason waited, though his arm was starting to cramp up. Nico took another step, and for the first time Jason saw him completely out of the shadows. He was dirty, his gaunt face covered in what looked like ash. His jacket was torn in multiple places, and his skull and crossbones t-shirt was tucked into a pair of rumpled black skinny jeans. His converse were in a similar state of disrepair as his jacket.

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Alica Key's _This Girl is On Fire_ as Leo had insisted on making his ringtone. Nico's eyes widened slightly and he bolted running straight past the staircase and into another section of the hospital, ignoring Jason's protest.

Jason bit down his irritation and desire to chase after him. He'd bothered Nico enough for one day. Besides, he needed to see what Leo wanted. Jason sighed in defeat and answered his phone, picking his way back towards his car.

"Hey, Jason, my man. Quick question-"

"Does it involve me putting your head on a stake?"

Leo let out a small gasp on the other end, and Jason made a mental note not to let any more of his anger out on him. It wasn't Leo's fault that Nico had bolted. Jason hadn't been smart enough to put his phone on silent.

"Dude, you could at least let me finish before you dish out the death threats," Leo didn't seem too bothered by Jason's bad attitude, "So do you like pepperoni on your pizza? Or are you one of those plain cheese weirdoes?"

Jason unlocked his car with one hand and hoped in. He started the engine and guided his car into a three-point turn, so that his front end was facing the road. He talked into the phone as he carefully made his way back to civilization.

"I'll eat anything that isn't Hawaiian," Jason said, Leo's banter bringing himself into a better mood.

"Got something against the fiftieth state?"

Jason laughed, "Nah, I just don't think pineapples belong on a pizza."

"You and me both," Leo said. There was a loud crash and shouting in what sounded like Spanish. Jason held the phone away from his ear as Leo yelled back, in the same language. When the other end went silent, Jason carefully replaced the phone to its spot by his ear.

"Leo? You still there?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. The maid dropped some glass plates while trying to find pepperonis. My stepmom won't be happy with the mess, but at least Caroline now knows that refrigerated food doesn't go with the plates…"

Jason could sense the hostility in Leo's tone at the mention of his stepmom, and realized it might be a good idea to end the conversation. "Hey I'm almost to your house. Talk when I get there?"

"Yeah…" Leo sounded a little distant, "See ya soon."

Jason hung up and tossed his cell onto the passenger seat. True to his word, it took about ten more minutes to reach Leo's house, though house was hardly the right word. It was more like a mansion. The wrought iron gates swung open to admit him the moment he pressed the buzzer. Jason pulled his car around a roundabout, and stopped directly in front of the steps to the front door. Leo was sitting outside on a fence, hands working furiously at some sort of contraption.

Jason got out and tried not to feel overwhelmed as he approached Leo, "Dude, you live in a mansion."

Leo shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal, "only the best for my stepmom. Woman can get my dad to buy her anything, no matter how many times she cheats on him." Leo jumped down from his perch and stuck whatever he had been working on in a tool belt around his waist. He led Jason up to the doorway, which, instead of a regular lock, had a touch screen pad, like from a science fiction movie. Leo pressed his palm against it, and the front doors spun open, mechanical hinges moving almost soundlessly.

Jason whistled and Leo turned around to grin at him, "Whole house is like that. Dad's a mechanic,"

Jason had to keep himself from staring at the crystal chandelier above him as the door closed behind him, leaving them alone in the marble atrium, "You don't say. He must be good, to afford a place like this."

"Pro is more like it," Leo said smugly, "though Aphrodite makes the most money. She's a model."

"Aphrodite?" Jason asked, recognizing the name, though he wasn't sure how, "Your stepmom?"

"The one and only," Leo made a face and lead Jason into another part of the house. Leo palmed open another door, hidden into the framework. The wall slid away to reveal the entrance to a set of stairs, leading down.

"Come on, we'll hang in my room until Caroline calls us up for pizza."

"You have a room in the basement?"

"The whole basement is my room. Designed and built it myself," Leo said proudly. Leo opened a regular painted wood door at the bottom of the staircase, revealing a room completely decked out with mechanical devices. Up against one wall was a flat screen television, hooked up to almost every videogame console known to man. There were bean bag chairs on the floor right in front of the television. On the far side of the room was a modest sized workshop, with a wall lined with tools, and a half finished project laying on a table, so far an unrecognizable jumble of wires. The king sized bed was pushed up against one wall, by the mechanical mayhem had not spared it, and it was decked out in every type of improvement possible. Jason couldn't help but be impressed.

"You built this?" Jason asked. Leo nearly skipped inside, flopping down on a red beanbag.

"Yep. Dad helped a little, but he's so busy, I don't really see him that much," Leo picked up a game controller, and patted the seat next to him, "Come on. Know how to play Call of Duty?"

Jason sat in a blue beanbag chair and picked up his controller. As the game loaded, his mind wandered to something Leo had said.

"Earlier you said something about your stepmom."

"What about her?" Leo asked. The menu screen loaded and Leo pressed the button to choose multiplayer.

"Do you two not get along?"

Leo shook his head, "I was the product of one of my Dad's many affairs, though to be fair, Aphrodite's had plenty of her own little side love stories. Piper is her daughter, after all."  
Jason would have done a spit take, if he'd had water, "Wait? So Piper's your stepsister?"

"Technically," Leo said, "But she lives with her dad. He's the actor Tristan McLean. So she's more like a friend than a sister."

"Okay," Jason tried to wrap his head around this new piece of weirdness, "So so you have any real siblings?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah. They all live with their own mother's, all across the country. My Dad gets around. Though I'm not sure why. It's not like he's even attractive."

Jason was asked by the computer to choose his character and he absent mindedly chose the first one to come up, "What about you? How come you're here?"

Leo squirmed, like they had touched on an uncomfortable subject, "she died in a machine shop fire in Texas when I was a kid. No one else in my family wanted me…"

Jason immediately stopped with the personal questions. He knew what it felt like to be rejected by family. He also understood the pain of losing a mother, albeit in his case, it wasn't much of a loss. He had hardly known her.

"That sucks man. My mom died in a car accident."

Leo glanced over at him, "That's awful. Sorry."

Jason shrugged, "I barely knew her. I grew up away from my family until recently, when my dad took full custody of me from Lupa. But still… I kinda wish I had known her, though my sister Thalia says that she'd been a hot mess. It's no wonder dad forced her to send me away."

"Send you away? So he didn't want you?"

Jason shook his head, "No, he was trying to appease his wife…. Hera didn't like the fact that he had had two kids with the same woman. So he forced him to convince my mom to get rid of me when I was two. So I grew up as the adopted son of Lupa."

"That's a strange story man," Leo said, who hit the button to start the game, "Though I'm not one to talk."

Jason smiled, "Life's crazy, ain't it?"

Leo laughed, "That's for sure. Come on, I bet I can kill more zombies than you."

"You're on," Jason felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had never told anyone about his mom before. Leo's family life was just as crazy as his was, so he hadn't gotten freaked out by his skewed childhood. And he didn't pry. Jason liked that.

Maybe Leo was going to be better friend than he had been hoping for.

**I would respond to reviews, but it's late, so I'll have to wait until next time. This arc with Leo with end next chapter, and then we'll see some more Nico! That's as spoliery as I'm going to get! I'm glad so many people seem to like this story!**


End file.
